


not knowing what love is

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it was really awful, I’d better not kiss anybody if it’s something I wouldn’t inflict on myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not knowing what love is

Nanashi sits, he thinks, and he considers. He concentrates silently on a single thought, so much so that his older self has to wonder what he’s thinking about.

He could, of course, just read his data. That’s usually what he does when curiosity strikes him. But his younger self surprising him has been a positive experience so far, so Mikado, let’s call him that, will allow Nanashi’s brain to have its sanctity for the moment.

Instead he asks, “What are you thinking about?”

Nanashi grins at him. Nanashi smiling is by far not a rare expression, but something in his lidded eyes is unusual. “I was just wondering…” He slides closer to Mikado on the couch.

Mikado, seeing that Nanashi isn’t going to continue his sentence, is about to prompt Nanashi to go on. He has his mouth open for the first word when Nanashi leans up and kisses him.

Shock prevents him from fully experiencing the first few moments of the kiss. By the time Mikado’s brain has finally clocked in as to what just happened and is starting to consider options like whether or not to return the favor, Nanashi is leaning back, a satisfied smile on his face. “So that’s what I taste like. Good to know!”

“Nanashi,” says Mikado, somewhat weakly. “What did you do that for?”

“Oh, I just figured, if I’m going to kiss anyone, I might as well know what it’s like kissing me!” says Nanashi. “If it was really awful, I’d better not kiss anybody if it’s something I wouldn’t inflict on myself.”

“Was it awful?” Mikado asks, fully expecting an answer along the lines of ‘yes’.

“Nope!” Nanashi says with a grin. “I’d do it again.” He tilts his head. “Did you want to do it again, big bro? Future me?”

That is a difficult question if Mikado’s ever heard one. “...I didn’t exactly get to pay close attention,” he says, as his non-answer. “I was too surprised.” He doesn’t know anyone who wouldn’t be surprised about their cousin slash past self up and smooching them out of nowhere.

“Oh, well, in that case!” Nanashi leans in a fraction. “I’m gonna kiss you again. Ready?”

This is the part where Mikado knows he should say no. What he actually does is nod.

This kiss is much gentler, mostly because Mikado’s mouth is closed this time, but he actually has the brain cells to process and feel the kiss, and what’s more, he’s returning it. It’s soft, and the taste of Nanashi’s lips is slightly sweet.

A few more kisses are exchanged, but before matters can get too out of hand, Nanashi leans back again, and Mikado can spot the flush in his cheeks that he knows is mirrored in his own. “Right, so… now you know what kissing you is like, future me!”

“Is that the only reason?” Mikado asks, before he can stop himself. Reddening, Nanashi looks away, and Mikado adds, “No, it’s fine. I’m glad to have helped you, past me.”

Nanashi smiles, and Mikado knows himself well enough to know that it’s genuine.


End file.
